Crossing Paths
by AnonymousPhan
Summary: Andy and Sam are married but not to each other. But when both their marriages takes a turn for the worst, how will they cross paths and what will it lead to…? AU
1. Chapter 1: Failed Marriages

**Crossing Paths**

**Summary****: Andy and Sam are married but not to each other. But when both their marriages gets crumbled, how will they cross paths and what will it lead to…?**

**Author's note****: This is just an idea that popped in my head for quite some time. I hope you all like this!**

**Disclaimer****: I feel like this is a rule but… I do not own Rookie Blue. If I did I would just tell people what happens immediately.**

_**I'll shut up now… (ENJOY!)**_

**Chapter 1****: Failed Marriages**

At a nice fancy restaurant, Andy was waiting for Luke to arrive for dinner. At a few tables away, Sam was on a date with a woman named Ashley, who was preoccupied on her phone. She was pretty and nice, but something missing. Sam was glancing at a woman a few tables away from his, who he thought was the most beautiful, stunning, and sexy woman he ever seen.

Andy was tired of waiting for Luke and was about to leave when Luke just arrived to the restaurant, heading to her direction.

"You're late. Again." She said while Luke was sitting down in his seat.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I was stuck on a case."I promise to make it up later." He said then kissing her hand."

"Okay fine, but let's order."

After they both ordered what they wanted, Luke was blabbering about his day and cases. While Andy pretended to listen glancing around the restaurant when she laid her eyes on a handsome, attractive, and incredibly sexy man on a date, bored while his date is on her phone, playing on what she assumed candy crush.

Sam looked at her direction and laid his eyes on Andy both making eye contact with each other, he gave her a smile while she did the same.

_**Two years later**_…

Andy had just got out from her night shift. On her way home, she stopped by the store to get some groceries. When she arrived in her house, only to find her husband Luke sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv. Andy and Luke were married for over a year. She put the groceries away then headed to the bedroom. She saw how messy the bed was, then later she was in the middle of straightening it, when she felt something on her foot. She looked at the ground to find a pair of panties she didn't recognize. She knew it from the looks of it, it's wasn't her. Andy wondering how these got here unless… She angrily dashed to the living room where Luke was to confront him. She stood in front of Luke, grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"Andy what are you…"

She cut him off by yelling… "Who in the hell these belong to?!"

"I didn't know, they could be yours!

"Hell no! These aren't even my size and I don't recall having any panties like these!"

Luke finally stood up from the couch and trying to explain to her.

"Look Andy I..." He was cut off by her slapping him hard in the face

"You son of a bitch! How can you cheat on me and try to lie to me in the face?!

Andy dashed back to the bedroom tearing as she went. She immediately grabbed her suitcase from the closet and try to fill it with much of her clothes and things as she could. When she finished she carried the suitcase and grabbed her wallet and keys before leaving the house. But before even stepping foot out of the house, Luke tried to stop her.

"Andy…"

"Let go of me."

"I'm sorry ok, I was out drinking and drunk then…"

"Doesn't matter you still did it. Besides this marriage wasn't going well for a long time. Goodbye Luke." She said before leaving the house. She got into her car and drove off to the nearest hotel she could find.

On the other side of town, Sam was too wondering where his wife is now, knowing that she usually comes home late. Sam was married to Ashley for almost a year. Sam finally decided that his marriage with Ashley is not going well and was tired of cleaning up the messes his wife caused and trying making it work. It was not the same woman he married and loved. Sometime later at around noon, Sam was in the kitchen cleaning up from his lunch, when he heard his wife coming through the door. He walked to the living room to see his wife laying down on the sofa, clearly hungover and shoes in hand. Yesterday while his wife was probably party rocking at some bar or nightclub, one of her friends finally confessed to him that his wife has been cheating on him for months by sleeping with a bunch of guys. Sam probably been knowing this finally decides to call his marriage quits and end it once and for all. Sam can't stand to be in the house with his wife anymore, goes to the bedroom to get his suitcase which he packed last night, then get his keys and wallet and did what he should've done a long time ago. While his soon to be ex wife is passed out in the couch.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Real Meeting

**Chapter 2****: First Real Meeting**

Andy finally found a hotel to stay at. She went to the front desk and ordered a room to stay at and went to the room. Tired of her day from work and the events leaving home. She decided to take a nap.

Sam parking at the same hotel. He went inside and bought a room to stay at, got settled in then watched tv.

Later Andy woke up from her nap, and decided to head to the bar for a drink, boy she needed one.

After Sam was finished watching a movie on tv, he decide to head to the bar at the hotel for a drink. As soon as he found the bar, he sat on the chair at the bar and ordered a scotch.

While at the other side of the bar, Andy was drinking her vodka, when she saw a man at the other side of the bar, she believed she seen before but couldn't recognize.

Sam's scotch arrived and was taking a sip at the scotch when he saw a woman staring at him. He quickly recognized her as the woman he saw two years ago at the restaurant who he thought was beautiful and still was. He thought about her throughout times and had a feeling he'll meet her again someday. He raised his glass and smiled at her direction.

As soon the man smiled at her he recognized him as the man she saw at the restaurant two years ago, sometimes she thought about him, thinking she'll see him again soon. And she swore that he got more handsomer and attractive. She got up from her seat and walked to where he was.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Sam… Yours?"

"Andy." She held her hand out and he shook it.

"So tell me Sam, why is a nice guy like you here all alone at a bar here."

"Well I realized my wife is cheating on me and that she's a whore. What about you?"

"My husband? Same thing with some skank."

Both went silent and then smiled to each other. And after that they talk they more and more about each other and other stuff, both enjoying each other.

Soon they were laughing at something they said, then calm down quickly. Andy looked at her watch noticing how late it was.

"Wow have we been talking this long? It's late."

"Since it's late, I should be heading back to my room. If you give me your cell, I'll gladly give you my number and if I give you mines."

"Sure."

They gladly gave each other their phone numbers then paid for their drinks before heading back to their rooms. They were walking side by side to the elevator, both pressing the same button to the same floor, they smiled in response, both feeling some sort of spark when their hands touched each other. When they reached their floor they both got off the elevator and headed to the direction of their rooms, still side by side. When they both arrived to their destination, they realized their rooms are next to each other. They both giggled. And said goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight Sam, thanks for making my day"

"Goodnight to you too Andy, I hope I'll see you again tomorrow."

They smiled each other one last time before going inside to their rooms.

**A/N****: Well I hope you liked and enjoyed reading this. Please review, I would like to hear all your opinions. And if you haven't read my other story 'Chasing Pavements Continues' be sure to check it out! **

**P.S. Getting closer to the filming season 5. It better be better than good. And the first episode is titled 'Blink', I wonder what that means…**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Kiss

**Been busy, tired, dead… for a while.**

**Thanks to the people who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited the story.**

**Sorry to the people waiting or cared...**

**Oh a reminder about the story I forgot to mention in the beginning. As most of you might have guessed, Andy is still a cop in 15 division; but for Sam he is a guns and gangs detective in this story. Just a friendly reminder…**

**Disclaimer: I think you know… **

**Chapter 3****: The First Kiss**

Next morning, Andy woke up from the bed, remembered that she was in a hotel and the events that caused her to come here. Then she remembered meeting Sam yesterday and had a great time talking to him last night and wondered if she'll see him again today. She got up from the bed, went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then when she finished sat on the sofa in front of the bed and decided to watch tv.

Sometime later, she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Sam.

"Good Morning Andy." He greeted with a smile

"Morning Sam." She smiled back

"Are you doing anything, because umm… if you're not, and if you're hungry, you uhh… wanna get to go brunch with me…? He nervously asked '_God I sound like a loser_.' He thought

"Sure. You want to wait here while I get ready?"

"Okay."

Sam entered her room, while Andy look in her clothes for something to wear. When she finally decided, she went to the bathroom to change while Sam is just sitting on the sofa watching tv. A few minutes later Andy came out of the bathroom wearing a sundress. Sam thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Ready?" She asked

"Ok let's go."

They left the room and went to a restaurant in the hotel. They ate brunch together, then they left the hotel and walked around the city. While they were walking they both somehow automatically hold hands. They both looked around the city and stopped at places a few times.

A few hours later they were heading back to their hotel and it was almost dinnertime, they pick up some take out to eat together back at the hotel. They headed to Andy's room and ate there. Later they were on the sofa watching a movie they rented together. When they were finished they both realized they were snuggling each other. They stared at each other, eyes full of lust, and desire.

Andy had just met Sam yesterday and he is already making her crazy about him and can't get him out of her head since. While Sam keeps thinking the same thing about her and never wanted to be with her more than ever.

Next thing they know, their heads were leaning in closer, their lips and noses were brushing each other. Then their lips were on each other. They were kissing each other full of passion and maybe even love…

Even though they didn't want to, they both knew they had to pull back. They finally stopped a few minutes later. They both calmed down a bit before they finally spoke.

"We can't…" Sam said while panting softly

"Yeah…" Andy replied

"I mean we're still both technically still married, even though we're both separating from our spouses…"

"Yeah…"

"Even though I just met you yesterday Andy, I am already crazy about you and I want you, even the time I first saw you in that restaurant two years ago. I mean you're the most beautiful, wonderful, and sexy woman I have ever met. And maybe a lot of others things I don't know yet." Sam said while holding Andy's hands.

He was worried about her reaction until he saw Andy smiled and blushed at his declaration, and tried to turn her head away from him to hide her face. He cupped her face to him so he can look at her beautiful brown eyes. Then gave her one soft loving kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, she softly said… "I want you too Sam. But we should wait. Maybe until we're both officially divorced from our spouses.

Sam groaned. It could be a long time before they can finally start something with them.

"Ok. So for now friends?

"Yep sorry."

"So you wanna watch another movie?" Sam asked

"Ok."

They both watched another movie then both fell asleep later in each other's arms.

**A/N****: Welcome to the bottom of the page! I hope you enjoyed this and review. Sorry if it's so short. Will update again soon!**

**Note: Rookie Blue filming for season 5 IN ONE DAY! I can see and smell the whole season in the summer already!**


End file.
